Moscow
'''Moscow '''was the capital of the USSR before the Great War occurred. History Pre-War Moscow, the capital of the Soviet Union since it's founding, had been badly damaged during World War 2; just like many other cities across Europe at the time. Just after the war officially ended, the Soviets began massive reconstruction of the city to bring it back to it's old glory. Monuments to Stalin, factories, high-rise apartments, homes, offices, and many government buildings were built from 1946 to 1950. Pre-World War 2 buildings were also added along with Under the rule of Josef Stalin, many people in the city of Moscow (as well as around the whole Soviet Union), suffered from starvation, tryanny and horrible living standards. The high-apartments were very dirty and disease ridden as they were mostly overcrowded with people; and a "mishap" in new farming methods resulted in major famine across the country. Troops roamed around the city of Moscow, often shooting innocent civilians who were deemed critcal to Stalin's regime. After Stalin's death in 1953, more peaceful and cooperative Premiers and Presidents came into power, bringing much needed modernization during the 1950's. New and better buildings were built over the years to cover up the bleak architecture that plagued Moscow's skyline. However, these new politicans were still worried about a Nuclear Holocaust occuring between the Soviet Union and United States, so they began to build major additions to the Fallout shelter system so that the shelters would also connect to the Metro line (which would allow easy contact between shelters in case the surface was heavily irradiated). However, the troubles for Moscow did not end with Stalin's death in 1953. Tighter security had become madatory during the early 1960's as Eastern-bloc countries began to protest Communist rule over their countries, resulting in the unruly nation of Yugoslavia breaking off from the Eastern-bloc. The protests in other countries, meanwhile, had been bloodily quelled; but this made things only worse as other protest groups began to show up in the Eastern-Bloc. Not to mention that Islamic-extremists from the Caucasus Mountains region were attacking the city to show that they meant to succede from the Soviet government. With no other choice left, the Soviet government decided to make secret talks with the United States government and to go along with the Eastern-bloc nations demands. Slowly, the Soviet Union began to give more freedoms to the people of the Eastern-bloc, saying that by the late 1960's they would have their full indepence in national matters. The Soviet government also dealt with the Islamic extremists during talks in the capital, allowing them to have more say in the political matters of the Soviet Union. With many of the Soviet Union's problems solved, Moscow was allowed to modernize and expand the original city limits. Better and strongers buildings were built to replace old and dangerous ones, which greatly pleased Moscow's buildings. Skyscrapers connected by skybridges, above-ground public Monorails, the top of the line Russian automobiles; all of these things came to Moscow after years of oppression and suffering. The Great War Post-War The Moscow Metro A genius idea from the start, the Soviet government began connecting Nuclear fallout shelters with main Metro lines, allowing many people who are outside during the attack to run towards the nearest Metro station for safety. During and after the Great War, the Moscow Metro saved many lives as people began to crowd into metro stations and head down the lighted tunnels toward any near shelters. But, after the war had ended and the radiation levels had cleared; the Metro proved to be a problem. With the introduction of millions of gallons of FEV into the atmosphere, many animals in and around Moscow into mutated beasts. Worst of all was that heavily radiated individuals who had managed to crawl into a Metro station hours after the attack began to become feral ghouls, turning the dimly lit areas of the Metro into living nightmares. But, the survivors of the Moscow nuclear attack began to barracade portions of the Moscow Metro so they could continue building their societies above and below the surface. Large towns began to pop up inside of the Metro, with fairly large and armed populations in the cities. The towns, however, did not even have ghouls in them at all; as they were deemed monsters and beasts like the rest of the creatures in the Metro. So, the ghouls had to make there own, often poorly built towns in other parts of the Metro system. Category:Locations